Full Moon's Beauty
by FlamingDranzer
Summary: Man and beast shouldn't love each other...or maybe, he was just the wrong person. RikuOC, Lemon, Violence, Death, Nudity


Full Moon's Beauty

Summary: Riku's first girlfriend and crush managed to get herself in the hospital when he was gone. In that one year, everything in her life changed, but her beloved remains to confort her.

Pairings: RikuOC

Warnings: Lemon, nudity, wolf-human sex (techinically), violence, death

Hey everyone, I started writing something else. I saw this challenge on another website...RikuOC w/lemon, and I couldn't resist. Except I couldn't help but make the OC a wolf. Or like me, for that matter. But, hey, it's not my fault I like my meat bloody and I love the full moon. Partly inspired by Wolf's Rain. Written in Venial, my OC's, POV.

HOWEVER, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. I do own my OC, Venial. I also took a few elements from Wolf's Rain, which I don't own either.

Full Moon's Beauty

I feel it within me...the wolf that howls inside. A majestic creature bound by human skin. All because of the fate that had befallen our islands.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Venial. I am a young female teenager; as a youngster, I was obsessed with werewolves and the like. I have been called wolf-like before because of my brown hair and stormy gray-blue eyes. Imagine my delight when I actually became one!

It happened when our dear islands, the Destiny Islands, became engulfed in the darkness. All I remember was floating there, in the ebony passage, vaguely hearing the voices of those I've become accustomed to - Sora, Riku, Kairi. An eternity later, it felt, I was finally back here. Don't get me wrong, I'd much rather be here rather than that...emptiness...but something's so amiss. I can only imagine what sights Sora and friends felt. Unfortunately, they still have one more horror to see.

And that horror, my friends, is myself.

The darkness must have mutated me, was the reason I believed to be the cause of why I am like I am. Unfortuantely, I'm still in love with that human. That silver haired sex god, Riku.

What will he think of me now that I am not of their kind? The scenarios run through my mind like wildfire through dry bush. One says he will be accepting, one say he will shoot me with the silver bullet, like the legends say.

"Venial, there is someone here to see you," a nurse said, rudely coming in my room without knocking.

I must explain, I've been in the hospital since the islands came back. My father believed me to be crazy as I told him about what I now was. That, what he believed to be insanity, landed me here in the higher levels of the hospital here on the islands. Why aren't I in an asylum? The hospital here is simply used as both. Higher levels are part of the crazy's territory. The lower levels belong to those who are sick. Sounds weird, considering that we can simply jump out our windows, if you'd somehow remove the iron bars. But, the sick come first I suppose. Hence the reason why the germs are kept down there...

"Venial, it's been a while," is it really him? I shift my position on my bed so I'm now laying on my back. That silver hair...the oceaniac eyes...Why, it's no other than -

"Riku, yes it has."  
A minute of silence passed. "So, why are you in here? You seemed fine last time I saw you."  
"My father thinks I'm psychotic."  
"That's not a surprise," he sighed. "Want me to get you out of here?"

I actually took that offer into consideration. If he could only obtain the keys from the secretary so he could enter my closet to return my angelic clothing to me...I would be able to use the opportunity to sneak out. But that also conflicts with my current plans. You see, when it is a full moon, we of the werewolf type turn into our true forms. For me, it's a wolf the color of the snow. Even though I wouldn't be able to turn back, I would simply keep my door cracked slightly until the transformation occured. Then I could nudge it open and run. They wouldn't chase a wolf, seeing as I could just whirl around and bite off their disgusting excuse for paws. And if they did...they best stick among the lower levels, if you get my hint.

Where was I? Oh yes, I would bash through the lobby's gates into the outside world. To the full moon's light, I would be finally able to bask in peace. Clothing wouldn't be a problem. You see, my father is a business man, and is very busy, often leaving for days at a time, if not weeks. He rarely resides at the house in the mornings or afternoons, coming home after moonrise. So, when that bright ball of gas takes its places amongst the heavens, I would be able to sneak in masked as a human. I would be able to use my fingers to open my closet and take my clothes. But where would I go? The mountains here are full of wilderness...damp and humid, but perfectly fitting for a queen bitch.

I suddenly remember he asked me a question. He stares at me, oceans meeting my storms..."No, that won't be necessary. I am content here."  
He raises an eyebrow.  
"How's Sora and Kairi? I haven't spoken to them for the longest while."  
"Sora's the same...he'll never change. Kairi's a lot different now."  
"No longer a tomboy?"  
"Nope. Guess she gave it up while we were gone."  
"Where were you, anyway?"  
"Huh?"  
"You said, 'While we were gone,' By this, I'm assuming you're referring to yourself and Sora. Tell me, what ever _did_ happen to you two? I was getting worried."

"Um..." I could tell, he was searching for the answer.  
"Tell me. I was in the darkness itself."  
"You...what?"  
"I was in the darkness...it changed me. I am no longer who you loved in those days of glory."  
I was assuming he was convinced, because then he said. "Kairi was right about there being other worlds out there. Sora was telling me about them yesterday."  
"Yes?"  
"There were these two men...one was Ansem, and the other was Xemnas. Ansem tried taking over the world, and Sora stopped him. But I was sealed away from him..." Another pause. "He fell asleep after visiting a strange castle. I used the darkness to change myself, and I tried to hide from him. He found me, convinced me to stay, and then we defeated Xemnas together."  
"Sounds just perfect."  
"Far from it...what happened to you?"  
"The darkness was holding me captive, so to speak. I couldn't do anything that was considered normal. All I could do was float around in that vast space of nothingness."

There was an eerie period of silence, which I assume was mostly him deciding to ask whether or not it changed. I saw him glance up at a clock, the bastard that hung above the door to freedom.  
"I should be going...parents want me home before dark."  
"Very well."  
"Do you want me to come back tomorrow?"  
Sounds very shy...whatever happened to my beloved, I wonder? "No, you don't have to. It's not as though I'm _dying_ to get out of here."

"Ok...Bye."  
"Farewell."

I glance up at the clock, 5 in the afternoon, it tells me. An hour before moonrise. Did I mention tonight is a full moon? This will make escaping simpler than the task of breathing itself! As planned, I got up from my position on the white sheets and stealthily trotted over. My hand reached for the door knob, and ever so slowly turned it...a small click I heard and the door could be opened. What a fool I would be to open it as wide as the African savanahs, so I crack it. Those without an extremely keen I would never notice the delicacy I placed upon the door.

I awoke later as a wolf. It was 7 pm, an hour after moonrise. The sun, that ball of light, decided to retire in the distance. The moon shone upon my snowy-white pelt. Normally I'd have quite a burst of energy. But the glass hindered its effects to nothing, nothing at all. The door was still cracked open, I wasn't surprised to see. I skillfully used my delicate nose to push it open...further...further, ah, no squeaks or squeals from the wooden device to alert the others. I trotted just as carefully as I did to crack open the door, claws making a little click-click on the tiled floor. To get to safety, I'd have to run down flights of stairs...problem? Those humans are extremely lazy in nature, I must say. They do not know how to use this simple device. Instead, they perfer to use, what they call, an 'elevator'. From what I can tell, it removes nearly all labor from going up or down a level. But no matter.

I nearly freeze as I hear someone coming up the stairs as I tread down. Eventually our paths crossed - man and beast. "Monster!" he cried, fear nearly squeezing the life out of his voice. Without hesitation of any sort, I leap at the man...you can only imagine the bloodshed as I tore out his throat.  
"Doctor? Are you alright?" a female human happened to stumble upon the sight of me ripping out the pathetic homo-sapien's throat. I heard a high pitched scream; it hurt my ears to hear it's waves! She suffered the same fate as the other homosapien.

By now, the hospital has been awoken, and the police are most likely on its way to capture me. Amazing, how a place this advanced didn't have any sort of enforcement units. No matter. I was in the lobby in no time, blood staining the fear around my mouth. I began to sprint towards the door - only to have the vile thing open towards me!  
"There!"  
"Fire at will!"

Before I knew it, I was being rained upon by bullets. Silver, ironically...silver doesn't kill a werewolf. Nearly anything that severs our spine or pierces our intelligent brains will suffice. But don't tell; it's our little secret.

I always had a second plan of action before, and this certainly wasn't a time where one was absent. You see, there was a window right next to the secretary's desk. You must've assumed that I jumped upon the wooden desk and out the window. If you did, congratulations, you are correct.

The smell of freedom entered my nostrils, along with gunpowder once more. I ran over the hills, into the deserted forests. The smell of gunpowder faded as freedom took its place. After a long, long time in hell...

I have escaped once more.

The next morning I awoke under a palm tree. The weather was humid, as normal, the sun took the moon's place. I had fallen asleep before moonset to prepare for the journey to my beloved's house. As I stretched out my arms and legs, I realized that I was still wearing the clothes from the hospital. Surely, they must of figured out it is I, the great Venial, who was the wolf. No matter. Stripping my clothes, I began the journey to paradise, where my beloved resided.

I admit that my plan last night did not go exact as I planned. But I am very cunning; I heard him say. It's true to the letter - I've never encountered a situation with no escape. Why, even life has an escape!

I felt my brown hair, midback length, flow in the wind. Refreshing was the only word to describe the feeling as the breeze wrapped around my neck, like a mother to a scared child. But I am not a child no more...you see, I am of age to be bearing young. The presents a problem - there are no others like me here. Any child I did have with a human would be a wild mixture of half...half wolf, half human. Slightly like I, slightly like him. Except I'm a full blooded wolf...werewolves, as you call them, are really just wolves hidden by human skin. Believe me, that human skin is disgusting. Fur is the true skin of a werewolf such as myself.

I reach the top of a mountain, where glaciers once were frozen. The warm climate caused them to melt, forming our ocean. I can see the village from here, where my beloved resides with other humans. Other humans, they're disgusting. They'd try to steal my mate away. I won't let him...tonight, he'll be _mine_, and mine alone.

Moonrise occured once more, the dreaded sun settling into the horizon - its bed. I remained at the top of this mountain all day...and now, it's time to make my move. Heading down the mountain, closer to humans, I felt my skin crawl and hair stand on edge. Those homosapiens destroyed my home...the wilderness, they call it. They destroyed it for their own greedy purposes. Now, why cannot I have wilderness? Wolves are man's brother, after all.

I arrive at my beloved's house, in the middle of the night. I climb up the side, nails piercing the wooden siding. I knock on the window, gently but forcefully, a delicate combination. As I expect, he walks over and opens the window. I nearly smirk as I see the only clothing he is dressed in is his boxers.  
"What are you doing here?" he spoke.  
"Simply seeing my beloved," I let the last syllable drag on a slight second longer than what expected.

I see his buldge in his boxers. Seeing me naked still has this effect on him, I see.

I grinded my hips against his, as he did mine, loving the sounds that he was making. I am sure that he enjoyed a few moans that erupted from my throat as well. Many long, passionate kisses occured between me and my beloved, each one ending in a different fashion. Groping my behind before pushing me onto the bed, he spoke in a soft voice to me, "Love you."  
"And I you."

More grinding occured. More moans erupted from our throats. If that wasn't the most beautiful sound ever created, than there truly was no beautiful sound in existance! Suddenly, our lips broke apart, only to have his sliding at a torturous pace up to my ear! He nibbled on it before kissing back down. At that tender and sensitive junction between the shoulder and neck, he bit and sucked, leaving his beautiful mark upon my body. What a beautiful creature lust can be! Satisfied with his work, he descended to the valley between my breasts, leaving little kisses all the way down.

He took the nipple on his left and sucked on it, the other one being attended to with his soft and delicate hands. I moved my hips ever-so-slightly against the hardened area between his toned legs, causing him to groan. This event set off a chain, in which he pinched my nipple harder than expected, causing my groan to mingle with his own for a duration of a few seconds. Kissing his way back up, he stopped abruptly at my ear.

"I want you..." I heard him whisper with a husky, lust-filled voice; his hot breath set me on fire! It was then when I realized how overdressed he was. I flipped him over, so I lay upon my beloved. Slipping my fingers beneath the waistband, with the same husky voice that he spoke to me with, the same words I spoke to he. Off came his boxers, landing by a wall as the one thing that brought him torture, and yet so much pleasure, made itself visible before my eyes.

I took it into my mouth, massaging his balls with my free hands. I have deep-throated him before, yes, so needless to say it wasn't a problem taking him completely into my mouth. Moan after moan poured out of him, and I abruptly pulled away, smirking at the small scowl that formed on his face.

Pinning my arms down to the soft bed, he grinded himself hard against me. I could not help but moan at the pleasurable sensation. "Someone's wet," he spoke. I chuckled lightly before he entered me in one swift motion. Yes, it did hurt, but we had done this before. It took only a short while to adjust; he began the rhythm, slow and steady.

"Faster..." He did as he was told.

"Harder..." Once again, he listened to my pleas.  
"So tight..."

The pace quickened considerably, with he using all the strength used for fighting the darkness. Fireworks flashed behind my closed eyelids as I screamed his beautiful name, "Riku!" Three thrusts later, he came, his warm seed filling me. "Venial!"

I loved the feeling I got after sex...It is the only primitive thing that humans love. Humans love technology and cannot handle most primitive things. However, we werewolves live in the past. We loath the technology as it destroys our homes and people. Yet another reason why man and beast cannot live together.

I woke the next day, after moonset. I slapped myself mentally for forgetting...I turned into a wolf while I slept! My beloved shifted around, waking up. Either way, he'd see me. He wouldn't love me if he knew who I was.

My fears grew as I saw him open his eyes slowly, as if it was painful. My wolf-eyes widened as he quickly reopened his. He quickly got up and away from me in a split second.

Long story short, he was dumbfounded. I was decieving him this whole time, I admit. I was about ready to speak when I remembered the wolf wouldn't be able to. You know, jaws aren't formed that right way.

I saw the shock on his face as I turned into a human before him. "I'm sorry, Riku..."  
"You're a wolf!" I heard the anger in his voice hitting my eardrums, just as a stampede pounded the ground.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before..."  
"You're not human! How do you know what 'sorry' is?"  
"Just listen, Riku."

He wouldn't listen. As he grabbed the metal sword that rested above his bed and pierced my heart with it, I could only think about one thing.

I love you...my beloved.

_The winds of fate carried me away_

_To a desolute wasteland; here I was to stay._

_But eternity was too long_

_And I began to sing a lunar song._

_I ran the forest paths to heaven  
Only to find out that this too has been_

_Over-ridden by the darkness of their hearts_

_My beloved, forgive my actions  
For this lunar song is about you._

_You caused me to walk the forest paths once more_

_But I am not in despair,  
For I know that you had the wolf inside_

_Just as I had._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of this one shot...personally, I liked writing this. Except for the lemon. I was blushing the whole time while writing it, probably because it's my first one ever, and I really didn't know what I wanted. I wanted some kinkiness, but I didn't think it'd fit in too well. Riku seems slightly out of character as well.


End file.
